


【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 6）

by yayhahaha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 6）

漆黑一片。

寂靜。

啪嗒。

一盞昏黃的燈亮了。

燈下站著一個人。

吱啊——

鐵器相刮的聲音。

嘖嘖，東西放久了沒用，發出的聲音也不再清脆。

啪。

他放下了鐵棒。

嗒。嗒。嗒。

然後走出了房間。

－

「Run！John Watson！Run！RUN！」

John站在離Sherlock十米遠的地方，這是他覺得他這輩子離Sherlock最遠的距離了。

「你叫我怎麼扔下你？」

「別再做愚蠢的事了John！RUN！」

Sherlock後面火光熊熊，也許再走近點就可以感受到那熾熱的溫度。他還是那一身黑衣，領子還是那麼我行我素地立起來，火焰捲起的熱浪帶動了Sherlock大衣的衣擺，一飄一飄，竟也像Sherlock走在Baker Street的街角，拐彎時那一瞬間的風采。

John自嘲地想著。

「這位先生，你再走就超過警方警戒線了，為了你的安全，你還是退後點吧，你看你眼淚都熏出來了。」一旁的jing cha伸手攔著John。

John扭頭看著他。

那位年輕的jing cha看著John，他突然覺得，在自己短短三年的執勤裏，在自己看過的生離死別的場景裏，在自己面對過的撕心裂肺裏，都沒有這樣的一雙眸子。淚水浸滿了眼眶，睫毛沾著淚水顫抖著，連帶動著眼簾也在微微述說著，那伸手不及的絕望，那共同赴死的堅決，那此生不渝的深情，和那痛徹心扉的悲傷。讓他一時之間也說不出什麼來。

「John……當我求你了......你離開好不好？」

John閉上眼睛，淚水就這麼沿著臉頰留下來，他深吸一口氣：「Sherlock，你覺得這有可能麼？」

他沒敢回過頭去去看Sherlock。

去吧！

於是John聽從了他自己心裏的聲音，衝破了警戒線——

轟！

在Sherlock身後的貨櫃爆炸了，火舌一下子沖上半空，濃煙爭先恐後地溢了出來，那麼多，那麼濃，遮住了天上的烈陽，這個世界霎時暗了下來。

John就這麼站在那裏，呆呆地，看著燃燒的火，聽著身後人群的尖叫，直到一小片黑色的布被火花帶上了天。

「Sherlock！」

－

John像觸電一樣，整個人抽搐了一下。

然後他醒了過來。

入眼的是黑衣人。

「我們親愛的John終於醒過來了！」黑衣人說著，用手擦去了John臉上的淚痕。「嘖嘖，真可憐，都哭了，John做了什麼夢呢？」

John根本沒有心思去聽黑衣人說的話，自睜開眼睛，John第一個感覺是好在是夢，第二個感覺是記憶一下子湧回腦袋的渾沌，第三個感覺是的徹骨的疼痛。

「看樣子我們的John還在夢裏沒有醒來，不如我們幫幫你？Sherlock wake！」

黑衣人走過去，抬起手，John下意識地躲了一下。

「呵呵！真可愛！」他的聲音像惡作劇得逞的小孩。

他放下手，撫過John的臉頰，頸項，肩膀，最後落在他耳朵旁，然後用力往下一壓，椅背便往下沉了幾分。黑衣人如是者又壓了幾次，然後從椅背後面的袋子裡面拿出布條，把John的腳一左一右地綁在椅子腿上。他又調整了椅子幾下，這時John像去牙醫診所一般，腳上頭下的躺著。

「去，Sherlock，把桌子上礦泉水的瓶子拿過來。」

Sherlock走過去，桌子上有三個裝在辦公室水機上的礦泉水瓶子，裏面是暗紅色的液體。

這是什麼呢？

然而Sherlock把它搬過去給黑衣人的時候，他就知道了瓶子裏的是什麼，那是熬過的辣椒水，還有點溫熱，很嗆鼻。

「Sherlock，把桌子上的毛巾蓋在John臉上，我們幫他洗個臉。」

Sherlock立刻轉頭看著黑衣人，縝密的頭腦讓他一下子就推理到了黑衣人想要做什麼，John......會受不住的。

「怎麼？你還想違抗我不成？」話音剛落，Sherlock就覺得腦袋裏有一陣強烈的電流通過，痛得他慘叫一聲，一下子跪到了地上，不到三秒又支撐不住躺到了地上，抱著頭喘著氣。

「起來。」

Sherlock站了起來。

「把桌上的毛巾放到John臉上。」

Sherlock照做了。

黑衣人又到桌子上拿了水管，然後把泵水器一端套在水管上，一端套在水瓶上。

「Sherlock，過來拿著水管。」

Sherlock再一次照做了。

黑衣人滿意地拍了拍SHerlock肩膀。

他走到水瓶旁邊，冷笑一聲，然後踏上泵水器的腳踏，一小股辣椒水從水管中湧了出來，浸濕了John臉上的毛巾。

閉氣！

John心想。

黑衣人一下一下慢慢的踩著，辣椒水一小股一小股的湧出來，濕透了毛巾。

John慢慢就閉不住氣，只覺得胸腔像承受著千斤的壓力，他漸漸像離開了水的魚一般抽搐著，然後缺氧的生理反應讓他再也忍不住，張大嘴巴用力的呼吸著——

可是，辣椒水已經浸透了毛巾，於是灼人的液體一下子通過John鼻子和咽喉的黏膜，湧進他的呼吸道。

Sherlock看見John咳得脖子上都起了青筋，握著拳頭，窒息讓他不斷掙扎著，想要脫離繩子的束縛，可是就算他掙扎得連手腕都磨破了皮，他還是牢牢地被綁在上面。Sherlock想，John需要氧氣，但是一張開嘴就是辣椒水，越努力想要呼吸，吸入的辣椒水就越多，他也就越需要氧氣。

一切都殘忍地循環著。

John的動作漸漸微弱了起來，他不再像剛離開水的魚一般用力的掙扎著，他的抽搐轉化成了顫抖，汗水把胸前的衣服染得更深色。最後，John就安靜了下來。

這不是逼供，不是恐嚇，這只是徹徹底底為了欣賞痛苦而創造的折磨。

黑衣人走過去，掀下了毛巾。

蒼白。

「Sherlock，過去急救一下。」

Sherlock把手放在John胸口上，觸手處一片冰冷，他努力地一下一下按著，他數著，一下，兩下，三下，四下。

......二十九下，三十下。

然後他輕輕分開John的嘴，把空氣送了進去。

直到John輕輕咳了一下，Sherlock覺得這是比新生嬰兒的啼哭都來得要悅耳的聲音。


End file.
